


Hope for the Holidays

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: The holidays may not be easiest time of the year; especially with our favorite detectives. But as long as they are together, the holidays may not be so bad after all.





	Hope for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> On the thirteenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me; a 3000-something word obligatory holiday fic with our two favorite detectives.
> 
> Lol enjoy!

Jason goes back to his office with a light skip in his step. He just handed in the last of his paperwork and closed his latest case. After all the overtime and late nights, he is finally able to relax and go home for the long weekend. And it's not just any day of the year.

It's Christmas Eve.

Truth be told, Jason isn't normally that excited for the holidays. But this year is different. This year he has Dick Grayson. Call him a romanticist but he couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with Dick. There's just so many things he planned. After work they could go to the park and walk through the string covered trees. Have a candlelit dinner at his favorite restaurant. Return to the apartment for hot chocolate together with roasted marshmallow. He couldn't wait to do all of those things with Dick.

“Jason!” Kyle called as he rounded the corner, nearly tackling him in the process. “You gotta switch shifts with me, pleeaasee!”

Jason struggles to remove Kyle from his person. “Hell no,” he grunted. “I put in overtime so I could get the eve off.”

“But you never took the eve off,” Kyle whined, keeping his grip on Jason's arm tighter. “I got a date on Christmas Eve! Have a heart, man!”

“Too bad, dude,” Jason yanks his arm out of Kyle's grip and starts walking away. “I have plans. I'm spending the holidays with Dick.” He stops in his tracks when Dick walks out of his office with a jacket in hand.

“Hey Dick, you ready to go?”

“Go?” Dick asked. “Are you working on my case?”

“Wait – what do you mean?”

“I'm working with Commissioner Gordon on a case,” Dick clarified, raising an eyebrow. “We have a meeting with an informant at the upper west side tonight.”

“Don't you know what day it is?” Jason asked, internally freaking out. “You weren't scheduled to work on the third shift tonight, so how...”

Dick shrugged, not aware of Jason's inner turmoil and Kyle's inner glee. “I didn't have any plans so Garth asked me to switch with him. I'll probably return to the office later depending on the meeting so I won't be able to see you off. Happy holidays.”

Oblivious of the situation, Dick left Jason by the door staring off into space. Kyle, who hasn't left Jason's side, looks at his co–worker curiously. “You know... plans usually involve two parties agreeing to do something together. Not one–sided daydream.”

Jason quickly grabbed Kyle by the shirt collar, dragging him close until they are almost touching nose–to–nose. Kyle yelped at his sudden action as he tries to remove Jason's hands. “Damnit Jason! What's the big idea– ” He frozed under Jason's gaze.

Jason had a nasty scowl on his face, his eyes narrowed as he stares into Kyle's soul. “How desperate are you to have the Eve off?” his voice soft but unwavering along with his gaze.

Kyle gulped, his palms starting to sweat. “V-very,” he stammered. Maybe it's not so bad working on Christmas Eve after all.

Jason kept his gaze on Kyle for a second longer before releasing him from his hold nonchalantly and sigh. “Alright,” he decided. “I'll switch with you.”

“Really?”

“Sure... If you give me $20.”

Kyle felt his jaw dropped and his eye twitching. “What?!”

Jason rolled his eyes and open his palm. “What's more important, Rayner? Your date or your money?”

“Why do you gotta do this to me?!” Kyle whined. “Don't be a Scrooge, it's Christmas!”

“Bah humbug,” Jason deadpanned replied, his palm still open. “Now pay up.”

Kyle grumbled as he takes out his wallet for the amount. As he was fishing for cash, he could distantly hear Roy coming down the hall. That gave him an evil idea. “You know, you'll be working with someone else since Donna took a week off in advance.”

Jason frowned, even when he tucked money into his pocket. “Who am I working with?”

“Jaybird!”

Jason's body automatically stiffened when Roy appeared beside him and clasped his shoulder. “Have you seen Kyle around? We have a crime scene to go to...”

“Wait... you're working with him?” Jason looks around wildly but Kyle magically disappeared, leaving the money tucked in Jason's pocket. That bastard.

A ping was heard and Roy takes out his phone to check, keeping his grip on Jason's shoulder. Roy blinks in surprise at his phone before a grin slowly appear on his face.

“You're my partner?!” Roy said eagerly, not aware of his grip on Jason's shoulder growing tighter. He is oblivious to Jason's desperation to remove himself from Roy's presence, keeping his cries of pain from coming out. Guess Dick isn't the only airhead at the GCPD. “It's a Christmas miracle!”

This couldn't get any worse. Roy's grip on Jason's shoulder transformed into an one–arm hug as he bodily drags Jason to their destination. “This is so exciting! There is no time to waste; crime never takes a holiday! C'mon, Bullock is waiting for us.”

It's official. This is the worst Christmas ever.

 

* * *

 

Dick blinks owlishly as he went over what Gordon just said. “We don't need to meet him?”

“We don't need to meet him,” Gordon repeated. “One of the unis was lucky to arrest the drug runner we've been looking for by chance. I already got one of the officers to arrest the informant for being an accomplice.”

“So are we returning to the GCPD to interrogate them?” Dick asked.

“You can head home tonight, Grayson,” Gordon said, clasping a hand on Dick's shoulder. “It's Christmas, spend some time with your family. If anything goes, we'll have them talking in less than an hour.”

Dick was about to protest but Gordon squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Take it easy, you're still young. I have a daughter waiting for me at home so she's going to be thrilled when I come home early.”

 

Gordon lets Dick off near the diamond district. He waved goodbye as Gordon drove off. Shoving his hands into his pockets Dick deftly maneuvers through the crowd. There is just so many people here celebrating the holidays that he could barely get to his destination.

He managed to reach the park where yards of light are decoratively hanging off the tree branches above him. It snowed two days ago, the park is still covered with inches of snow. He could see couples and families walking through there smiling, taking pictures of the snow and light. Their laughter and merriment filling the air.

He hates it.

Dick pulls the scarf around him tighter, slowly walking down the path. He felt a little bit guilty when Jason said he wanted to come to the park with him. It was a very beautiful scenery. Originally he planned to work on the holidays because he has nothing planned. Damian is at his mother's. Tim is spending it with his family. And Jason... he doesn't know.

“Good evening, Detective Grayson.”

Dick turns around and sees Alfred coming up behind him. He smiled and nodded. “Good evening, Alfred. It's been a while. How are you?”

“I am well, thank you.”

He noticed that right beside Alfred is a large German Shepherd, looking up at him curiously. With a nod from Alfred, Dick sits on his hunches to scratch the dog behind his ears. “I didn't know you have a dog. What is his name?”

“His name is Ace,” Alfred responded. “He is a gift to my employer.”

“He's lucky to get him as a gift. Dogs make great companions.” Dick got a lick for his effort and stands up with one final pat on Ace's head.

“Is Master Jason with you?”

“No. I came here alone.”

Alfred sighs, looking up at the tree covered lights fondly. “I used to bring Master Jason here as a boy after he was let off from school. We would take our time walking through here before we go to my employer's company to pick him up. Then we would go home and have dinner together.”

Dick turns his head and stares at the ground, finding it more interesting. He could see Ace rubbing his nose against his pants, sniffing it.

“As Master Jason got older, he wasn't very fond of holidays,”Alfred continues. “Rarely visiting the manor at all. Occasionally he would drop by for pleasantries and leave as quickly as he came.”

“What changed him?” Dick asked.

Alfred shakes his head. “It is not my place to say,” he said. “But I do believe he would want to bring you here and experience this with him. It is one of his precious memories. Even though his opinions on holidays change, every year he would walk through this path slowly, staring up at the trees. One time he mentioned that walking through here feels like the stars are falling.”

He clicks his tongue signaling Ace to return to his side. “I do believe that you and Jason are good for each other. Remember what I said; be honest with your feelings in your heart and when you do, share them with the person precious to you.”

Bidding Dick a happy holiday, Alfred walks away with Ace in tow. It was thought lingering at the back of Dick's head that made him turn around.

“Alfred!” Dick called, running a couple steps before stopping less than a meter away. “You kept mentioning him... Whose your employer?”

Alfred gives a secretive smile. “You know each other quite well, Detective Grayson.”

 

* * *

 

Dick returns to the apartment alone and cold. He takes off his heavy winter coat and goes to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. The walk from the park has been plagued with guilt–ridden thoughts. He had no idea that Jason wanted to spend the holidays with him. He did had an inkling of the disappointed look back at the office but after hearing it from Alfred he has no one to blame but himself.

After adding little marshmallows Dick shuffles to his room with his cup in hand. He looks out the window and sees light snow falling to the streets below. Guess he got home just in time.

As he prepares for bed a shrill ring sounded throughout the room. Rubbing his hair with a towel, Dick picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello my dear! Happy Holidays!~”

“Aunt Harriet, Happy Holidays.” Dick smiled, settling down in his bed. “How is the Bahamas?”

“Oh it is just terrific!” she answered. “It's so warm here. Our hotel even set up a large Christmas tree in the lobby and it's so beautiful. The girls and I just love it! I'll send you the picture later.”

Dick chuckles, tucking his phone to his neck so he could put his towel away. “I'm so glad to hear that and jealous at the same time. It just started snowing in Gotham and it's freezing cold here.”

A light giggle can be heard on the other line. “Well I do hope you bundle up, Richard. And be careful when you walk or you might slip on some ice. Heaven knows how many times the cold weather gave this old lady a heart attack.”

“Of course, Aunt Harriet.”

A light pause is shared between them, halfway across the world before Aunt Harriet decided to speak. “I'm sorry that you have to spend the holidays alone this year. Are you all right? Are you too lonely?”

“Don't worry about me,” Dick answered, leaning back to his big pillows. “I'll be okay, thank you.”

“I'm not planning to go anywhere next year so you can stay over. I'll have the house ready for you to stay." 

“Will do.”

Dick toyed with the blanket draped over his lap, looking out the window. “Aunt Harriet... Thank you for taking care of me after all this time.”

Aunt Harriet fondly sighed from the other end of the phone. He could imagine her shaking her head. “It's nothing Richard. You never had to thank me. After all, we are family.”

He leaned his head against the window, feeling the cold glass against his face. “Of course. Good night Aunt Harriet. Happy Holidays.”

Dick hangs up the phone, staring at it between his fingers. Should he text Jason and invite him over for the holidays? Maybe he already made plans...

Suddenly he feels his eyes starting to water until a tear drips to his cheeks.

He wipes it away, flopping down into his pillows. Guess he is a bit lonely after all. After his parents died the government didn't allow Dick to stay with the circus even though he spent his whole life there. He was put through social service in an unfamiliar city where he felt miserable and alone. They managed to find Aunt Harriet who immediately took him in and raised him.

A woman of her age, Harriet Cooper was a breadwinner, working two jobs to meet ends meet while caring for her ailing husband and her newly acquired depressed teenage nephew. Not wanting to be a burden Dick did his best in his studies and took a job after school and weekends. He never told her about his job while sneaking in a few extra bills into her wallet when she wasn't looking. When Dick graduated and turned eighteen, it was his chance to return to the circus. Instead Dick went to college and majored in criminal justice. He graduated with a magna cum laude and Aunt Harriet has never been prouder.

He knows how much Aunt Harriet has suffered and sacrificed to take care of him and repaying her has never been enough. He was rather grateful of the effort she put to recreate the warmth of his parents during the holidays but it's just not the same. He never had to spend the holidays alone until he moved out. Since then he has never felt more alone than on this time of year.

At this time of year the things he missed most has become blatantly obvious. He missed his mother's hugs. He missed his father's bellowing laugh. After a Christmas performance the circus community would gather around and enjoy each other's merriment and holiday traditions. As a child of the circus Dick gets a lot of presents every year. It's not just his parents that he missed but he missed the life he used to have before it all came crashing down on him.

Another tear dropped and Dick roughly rubs it away. After all this time he still couldn't get over it. He spent plenty of nights alone and this isn't any different than any other day of the year.

He was too absorbed in his own depression that he didn't hear the front door opening until sounds can be heard shuffling to his bedroom door.

“Yo, Dick! You still up?”

“Jason?”

The door opened to reveal Jason grinning with a bag tucked in his arms. “Yo, what's up?”

Dick looks at Jason dumbfounded, how could the man stand in his apartment nonchalantly. “J-Jason? I thought you already have plans?”

“Nope.” Jason tosses his jacket to the chair and started stripping. He's been here way too many times, already knowing which drawers would have clothes for his size. “After you left I took Kyle's shift and ended up working with Harper. Luckily we were able to wrap up the scene pretty quick and Bullock lets us off without a complaint. Guess a guy like him also celebrate the holidays. I heard from Gordon that you left early so I came straight here.”

After changing his clothes, Jason bends down to retrieve his stuff from the bag he brought with him. “I was so surprised when it started snowing. I was lucky enough to get the stuff before it snowed but it got a little bit heavier when I was walking through here. But I survived!”

Jason pulls out a champagne bottle and a small Christmas tree with truffles attached to it. “I didn't know what to get so I bought these.” He smiled as he raises them up for Dick to see and places them on the bed. “I even brought Alfred's famous chocolate chip cookies! So what do you say? Want to spend the holidays with me?”

Dick just stares at the items in front of him before looking at Jason who has a blank but hopeful look underneath if he were to pay a closer attention. For a moment he didn't know what to say until Jason's smile dropped into a worry look on his face.

“Woah! Hey now – Dick, are you okay?! I - gawd I'm sorry I –”

Dick hesitantly touches his cheek feeling tears overflowing. He just couldn't stop as he grins up at Jason. “I'm sorry. I just... I just can't help myself. You have no idea how happy I am.”

The worried look was replaced with something fond as Jason sits on the bed and brings Dick into a hug. “I'm happy as well,” he murmured into Dick's hair. “I never really like the holidays until I realized that I wanted to spend them with you.”

Dick lightly chuckles, rubbing his tear stained face with his sleeves. “Same. We're just a bunch of sops.”

Jason sits up straight, bringing Dick closer to him until he's almost sitting on his lap. He gently cradles Dick's face in his hands, pausing for a moment to stare at his eyes and lips, and kisses him. Dick follows his lead, softly and gently, clinging to the front of Jason's shirt. Their legs tangled with the blankets between them as Dick moves to sit in a better position.

Jason pulls away but not completely. During the kiss his hands moved from Dick's face to his waist, steadying him as Dick straddles him. Barely a space between them, Dick leans his forehead against his own.

“You didn't answer my question,” Jason softly said with a smirk.

Dick snorted, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. “I thought that kiss was my answer.”

Jason pecks Dick's tear stained cheek and nuzzles against him. “Guess you'll have to convince me more.”

 

 

They were rudely awakened the next morning with a surprise visit when Damian charges in and jumps on their bed to separate them. He had already spent many holidays with his mother, he claimed, and he would rather spend them with his Grayson. This prompted Jason to start picking a fight with Damian just as Tim walks into the apartment and join their makeshift family. He brought a shirt for Dick and Jason with the words “Space Mom” and “Space Dad” written in front of them. Despite the gag gift, they both enjoyed it immensely with the exception of Damian who is glaring at it, willing it to burn.

They head out to town for a Christmas brunch and luckily found a good restaurant with a table empty waiting for them. After that they walked through the newly snow covered park with the lights still shining bright even during the day. The group also ran into Stephanie who was out with her mother, wishing them a happy holidays.

Even with the extra two addition it's been a while since both detectives enjoy the holidays. It may not be their favorite time of the year but as long as they are together it might not be so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed some grammar and wording for my Damian in Wonderland fic to those who may be interested in it.


End file.
